Nu-Del University of Arcane Arts
The''' Nu-Del University of the Arcane Arts is a massive ancient prestigious, expansive open university devoted to learning, practicing, and preserving the arts of magic of all kinds. Its acceptance isn't based on 'money' or character, but intent and purpose. The college is rated among the best magic institutions in the universe, being very selective and only accepting those they know are worth it. It is located in the forests of Earth. The college has a very radical history, due to 'bad egg' pupils that gave it a bad name due to their universal disarray. The college was shut down in 275 Before Age due to this and was dormant until being reopened and renovated in Age 1052 by self-established Archmage Nolun. Much of the college is shrouded in mystery, and its legitimacy has been questioned before--but their quality of education is not questioned. For a list of spells, see here. Enter Nu Del.. 'T'he college is open to anyone that wishes to use its knowledge to help change the world for the better (though they try to remain mysterious). It has had its share of students that abused its teachings, and they paid the price. Stay loyal, have good intention, and respect pupils, and you will get along fine. They welcome questions and inventive students. Students in Nu Del come from all backgrounds and corners of the universes. It is diverse and multicultural. It is asked that you wear traditional mage gear appropriate to your rank when on campus. The campus is located within the mountains in the forests west of North City on Planet Earth (it is bigger on the inside than the outside, and only members can see it from the outside). It is only visible to students. A large, gilded wood door is hidden behind a boulder--the main entrance. Applying.. 'T'o apply, you must send a letter (written in invisible ink) to this address: 37831 Picket Rd., North City. On the letter, you must provide this basic information: *Name *Birth, family and special locations *Experience with Magic or Mage skills *Fighting experience overall *What you wish to solely learn within your time at the College *What you already know *How long you want to be in the College (estimated, can be changed) *Other important key details when joining something like this (put these in the comments) If you are good on each one, you will receive an acceptance letter saying 'Welcome'. A map will be inscribed on the back of the letter with the college's location. You will then report to the campus at any time you wish, and the magic door will verify you. Welcome to a world of magical knowledge. Campus.. 'T'he campus is located within the mountains in the forests west of North City on Planet Earth (it is bigger on the inside than the outside, and only members can see it from the outside). It is only visible to students. A large, gilded wood door is hidden behind a boulder--the main entrance. When you are a member, the door will verify you and allow entrance. Nu Del is very massive, with many types of elegant architecture. It has high bookshelves with millions of books everywhere. There are large libraries and study rooms, training rooms, classes, and dorms (all in their respective wings). Dorms are comfortable, spacey, and self-cleaning. Silence is not forced, but considered respectful. There are several outside areas where students can study, practice with other students, or eat lunch. It is a traditionally welcoming environment, however, most students are from many different corners of the universe and prefer to be left alone in their studies. 'Above' the campus, are the Archmage Halls. Only the leaders of the college are allowed here. There is no way to access it without use of portal spells. Students are rarely allowed access. Rules *Gossip, rumors and speculation are STRICTLY forbidden in Nu-Del University. There is no 'newsletter' or annual paper for the College either. *Advertising the College to anyone outside of it, is strictly forbidden (unless you have a trusted friend who also wishes to enter). You will be immediately removed upon discovering advertising. People are to find out about it the secret other way. If Nu-Del wants you, you will know. Teachings/curriculum.. Nu Del tries to remain unbiased in its teaching. The curriculum consists of the mastery of several types of energy (including Ki), chakra, and magic. There are hundreds of classes to choose from, and majors. Some classes, depending on your major, have advanced physics and math, while some are straight-to-the-point. Nu-Del offers a wide variety. It does not have an advanced/honors system. Classes include Geometric Magecraft, Theoretical Dysfunctions, Magical Theory, and Linear Magic. There is a I/II/III system for classes. System.. 'T'he curriculum at the college is basically like a normal university. There are semesters, classes, quarters, chapters and independent teaching. However, the only people allowed to teach at the college are verified Mages who studied themselves at the college (or another accepted institution, which is rare). All teachers take an application exam before being issued a class. This reviews all basic and advanced magecraft. If you miss more than 4 out of the 300 questions, you are to retake it. There are no year-scheduled majors. The time you complete your major is the time you took to master it. Teachers generally teach at a balanced rate. You complete your major when you decide to. If it takes you 10 years to learn to fire a simple blast, so be it. If it takes you a minute, so be it as well. If you are doing exceptional in a class, you may rank up faster. You can be an 8-Rank mage in 2 years, or in 20. Depends on how much time it takes to pass exams and complete your work. If you feel you are good, you can ask a teacher to take the exam whenever you wish, and you can rank up for passing, meanwhile, your friend could fail it 5 times and not rank up until he passes, in which you could be a Rank-8 already, or graduated. It comes down to a time/effort system, not year-scheduled majors. You learn at your own pace and pass at your own pace. There are no attendance rules. Mage Ranks There are 8 basic mage ranks in Nu-Del. It is a very organized, basic system. You start as a Basic rank. Mages are ranked from 1 to 8, based on skill level. They raise ranks by taking exams. #'Rank I '''mages are beginners, and know very basic techniques. Rank 1 mages are usually not ready to enter a battle. Classes focus more on learning to control mana, meditation, and raising mana limit for a battle. In Rank I, these are all year. After this, you have a class that teaches you more advanced versions of meditation, etc., while your main classes are whatever you majored in. Ranking up takes about 7 months on average (who knows, for you, it could be different). #'Rank II mages are apprentice mages. They know how to maintain and create mana. Now you learn to use it in battle. You learn basic normal spells and fighting techniques. You learn types of martial arts made for magic fighting. Generally takes around 8 months to rank up. #'Rank III' mages are pre-adept. They focus on a more mental approach, and generally Rank III courses involve math and topology (yay). It is believed, assuming you are since you're rank 3, you are suited for this. This gets you ready for the more rough rank ahead. On average, students complete Rank 3 within 7 months of hardwork. #'Rank IV '''is where real action begins. You learn advanced fighting skills, techniques, and deadly attacks. You learn to use long-range magic beams and you gain more of a matured body for it. Takes around 11 months, averagely. #'Rank V''' is post-adept mages. They are highly skilled and nearly masters of controlling their mana flow. Now, you learn even more advanced versions of Rank 4 techniques you are deemed prepared for. It is also when you begin alchemy. #'Rank VI' is when you are deemed upperclassmen. It applies Laws and Postulates to magic, and you learn theorem. It is like Rank 3, only more advanced (like Calculus to Algebra). #'Rank VII' is where the real difficulty begins. Rank 7 generally takes a full year to complete, and has the hardest final exam. It has extremely advanced math, laws, battles, and tests. #'Rank VIII' is the final rank. After completion, you are deemed graduated and a master mage. Rank 8 is very laid back and smoothgoing, only taking 4 months to complete on average. It is back-to-the-basics. You learn extremely advanced attacks, that are not very physical or destructive, but more spiritual and dangerous. These include forbidden attacks and attacks that take lengthily buildup times but have extraordinary effects. *Post Rank-8 is generally for advanced-er students. There is a special Rank 9, which is uniquely special course mix. *'Masters' are teachers, and high authority figures. They have completed all 8 ranks and now are college officials. *'Arch-Mage' is the highest authority rank. They mastered most if not all arts and magic, and has completed the college himself, and is a respected elder mage. History :T'''he college was founded around 5,890 Before Age in the desert plain fields of northwest Earth, by a being known as Nu-Del'. Nu-Del was, of course, very knowledgeable and wrote many books, being one of the greatest mages of all time. He was the leader of the college for the years until his passing to the second life. He appointed many arch mages (leaders of the college itself) and teachers. At the time, Earth was prehistoric, in the Stone Age, and many human cultures were just starting to build their civilizations. It is believed Nu-Del chose Earth as the place to locate Nu-Del, because it is the least expected. Nu-Del chose to keep to himself and his studies. He would disappear in 5,860 BA. Some believe, he ascended to higher ranks of conciousness, or perhaps existence. Whatever the case, he has never been heard from since. :The first arch mage, besides Nu-Del, was '''Emryeld Lep', a scholar from a distant intelligent race in the universe. His reign leading the college was a direct pass on of Nu-Del's. He proved successful. He added many additions to the college and advanced its educational sectors. He served for at least 800 years, as his record on the Nu-Del crypt walls appear to be molded away after that point. He appeared to be a horse-like man with a beard suited in a blue robe. The second arch mage was by the name of Dagaff Kekkeles. His reign lasted a long 2,700 years. Nothing else is shown of his reign, but it lasted quite a long while, implying he was a great leader. He had the appearance of a lion with a large mane. The third leader was named Kurfen Cecel III. He was a very powerful yet crazy arch mage, with a bit of insanity. He had the appearance of a short, stout humanoid frog. He reigned as mage for 999 years. He died the day before his 1000th from an "overdose at a party". The fourth arch mage was Nado Del. It is speculated that since he was a humanoid (in his portrait, he has spiky black hair) and his surname was Del, he was a descendant of Nu-Del himself. He was the last arch mage before the close in 275 BA. He reigned 1,132 years. :By 275 BA, the college faced extreme tension and..problems, with other societies, magical institutions and planets. Many raids occurred, and Nu-Del's reputation became known more as 'thy who put themselves above all'. These raids were merely attempts of jealousy. It later became more brutal, when more advanced mages began plotting against the college and even posing threats to lives. This led to a forced closing of the college by Arch Mage Nado Del, for safety reasons. This also meant all students in the college at the time were mass-exterminated with an air-virus spell to prevent any trouble, and the students would be killed anyway by the raiders. Nado Del then put an unbreakable magic lock on the door's of Nu-Del, and fled. The college would be abandon for over a millennium. :In 1052, Nolun, a successful mage who studied for many years about the secret history of Nu-Del and magecraft, reopened the college with new terms. However, the teachings would differ a bit and twist the original teachings to prevent any events like the Great Raid from happening again. New students started building up, many from the Lookout Crew. Nolun remains a mysterious figure who rarely shows himself. His intentions are unknown and remain unknown. It is possible he is connected with prior events at the college, which would explain how he unlocked the 'unbreakable' seal on the door without effort. Notable figures 'Nu-Del, founder' 'Nu-Del '(5,940 BA -- 5,860 BA) was the Founder of the University, and perhaps one of the greatest earthly mages of all time. It is unknown what exactly he was. Some legends say Nu-Del was a human who accidently turned himself into some sort of spirit, and was inter-connected between the mortal realm and some other unknown realm. Nu-Del is known as the founder of modern-day earthly magic. He wrote many books after supposedly turning himself into an outer-world spirit. Many of them explaining exactly what happened, but since the books have been long gone over the centuries, it remains shrouded in mystery. Nu-Del founded the University in 5,896 Before Age at the age of 44. It started out greatly popular, as at the time, humans were somewhat primitive, and were forming the first early human civilizations. Nu-Del is not known much about to this day, and most detailed documents of him have been long gone, rotted away or destroyed over the thousands of years (Raiders raided and destroyed much stuff many times). Legends say his mortal spirit is buried under the large circular area in the training complex. Some say he ascended to another realm of conciounsess. Some say, he entered his own mind, and destroyed his body, permanently sealing himself in his own realm. Chief Mage Nolun '''Nolun '''is the current Chief Mage of the Nu-Del University. Nolun is a wise humanoid man, who had been interested in magic from a young age. Very recently, Nolun finally found his way to Earth from his homeplanet, and he wanted to immediately begin reviving the University as a whole. And so he did. Due to this, he was granted the rank of Chief Mage. Nolun has proven himself thus useful as a powerful mage as of far. He is nice, well-mannered, and respecting of the ancient arts and Earth itself, which is very similiar to his homeplanet. However, there are rumors and conspiracy theories involving him being the previous Arch Mage, Nado Del (due to their several similarities. He is merely an older version of himself?). Defun Ne-Gel '''Defun Ne-Gel '''is the most important Advisor of the Nu-Del University. He adivses, and watches over things in the college. He makes sure things are of order, and controls the finances (which apparently there are some), whenever they may 'pop-up'. Defun is always with Chief Mage Nolun. He is very strict, and usually obnoxious, or downgrading. He acts extremely stressed (despite being spoiled technically and not even having that much work) and rarely likes to talk, especially to newer students to so. You may be asked to see him from a teacher or so for some important business. If you have a comment or complaint, go to Defun. Otherwise, stay out of his way. Geomagros Fe, Master Wizard '''Geomagros Fe '''is the Master Wizard and Mage of Nu-Del University. He stays primarily in the basement section of the College, where he writes and scripts scrolls and books, practices magic and teaches the highest level Senior students. He is wise, and willing to teach who he finds worthy. There are also rumors that Geomagros can change between realms, though it is College speculation. Category:Mage Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Education Category:Locations Category:Lookout I/II